mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Max
Note: LEGO Magazine codes have been removed from this page. He won't let me be my friend just because I don't have Echo's Letter of Thanks! MrBelloq 19:41, 19 July 2008 (UTC)MrBelloqMrBelloq 19:41, 19 July 2008 (UTC) That's not the reason you can't befriend him. Vezon The Piraka 06:09, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Then what's the reason?We all want to know! Gilramos Libkathy 03:17, 4 August 2008 (UTC)Gilramos LibkathyGilramos Libkathy 03:17, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Uh, because you don't have the magazine badge. You don't need ELoT, just the Lego Club Magazine Rank 1 badge ;) --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 23:17, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Guys,If your having trouble getting the Club Badge,just enter the code ******** in the enter code box at the top right corner of the Lego Club homepage.Also,do you have enter in ethier May or June or can it be anytime you want to because every time I type it in it loads but after loads it's just a blank page and I do not recieve the badge from max.Am I missing something or doing it wrong?Thanks. Echo and Cutup 18:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Echo and CutupEcho and Cutup 18:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I think the guy you're thinking of (I'm talking to MrBelloq here) is Kludge Dropcolumn. Kludge Dropcolumn doesn't like people who don't have Echo's Letter of Thanks. This page is about Max, not Kludge. Just clearin' things up for ya'. ;) [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 02:33, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Well help Echo and Cutup too! Satipo 23:12, 17 December 2008 (UTC)SatipoSatipo 23:12, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'm a computer guy; I should know how to do this. (silence) First, Echo and Cutup, are you using Mozilla Firefox or Internet Explorer? Neither one,I'm using Safari. Echo and Cutup 23:05, 19 December 2008 (UTC)Echo and CutupEcho and Cutup 23:05, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Okay. Good. So which of these best describes what happens? *I enter ********, and I am led to a blank page. *I enter ********, and I am led to a page that has a button that says "get your badge." When I click it, I get a blank page. *I enter ********, and I am led to a page that has a button that says "get your badge." When I click it, it says to "Go to MyLEGO Network". When I click on that, I get a blank page. *I enter ********, and I follow the instructions. Everything works perfectly, but I don't get the badge. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 02:26, 20 December 2008 (UTC) *I enter ********, and I am lead to a blank page. Echo and Cutup 04:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC)Echo and CutupEcho and Cutup 04:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmmm...I see. Solution: Scroll down to the bottom of the page. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:06, 21 December 2008 Thanks, It works now! Echo and Cutup 22:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC)Echo and CutupEcho and Cutup 22:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :No problem! Happy to hear that. ;) [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 23:11, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Wow. This is the first page I've seen with Echo and Cutup and FB100Z conversing. Wow. Ron I think i have a possible picture of Ron. I saw a guy that look kinda cool and it wasn't Max. So i will put it up as soon as my mom loans me her camera. :( it came in a advertisement on the back of a instruction for my indiana jones se~. 13:36, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :i think i know what that guy is. he has a blue hat with red hair under it? not sure who it is eitehr.. Ron is not a LEGO Mag rep.!Max has said he's never heard of him on a page that,unfortunately,I do not know how to get to.And I'm not a liar.-- 03:34, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Err, it says on Max's main article. For convenience, here's the link: http://club.lego.com/en-us/news/NewsDetails.aspx?id=132179 12:14, November 25, 2009 (UTC)